


Honey, I'm Home

by Dalzo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Devoted Reylo, Eventual Smut, F/M, Halloween, Haunted Houses, it's gettin' sister spooky, the spirits demand smut, therefore I must deliver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalzo/pseuds/Dalzo
Summary: When Rey confesses her opinion on Halloween, or lack thereof more like, Ben Solo takes up the challenge in changing her mind; to make her see that October 31st is a day worth celebrating. And what better way to show her the spooky spirit than paying a visit to the grand Victorian house (rumoured to be haunted) that once belonged to his grandparents?However, unbeknownst to Ben, the house has a whole mind of its own. And much like him, the spirits within also have a goal to complete:To resolve the heady tension that circulates between the pair and force out therealconfessions that need to be heard.





	Honey, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inmyownidiom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inmyownidiom/gifts).



> Thank you to Kat for this amazing prompt! I've been having so much fun working out the details and I truly hope I've done it justice <3

 

**O N E  
\- o -**

In the solace of the morning light, rising sun ever-more apparent with each passing minute streaking the sky in gradients, _she_ liked to sit outside on the terrace; a steaming mug of tea in hand, one leg crossed over the other while leaning back into her creaking chair, Rey watched the golden-brown leaves fall with rapt attention.

Later that afternoon when walking to work, the sun on its way to set, she'd step on those same leaves -- measured steps over crispy colourful leaves, relishing in the _crunch_ that sounded throughout the air after each footprint. And if it happened to rain along the way, then all the better.

Nothing could ever beat the scent of fresh, incoming rain -- even _if_ it soaked her hair, her shoes, her clothes and made her shift a little uncomfortable.

 

Rey didn't mind at all; she laughed under the angry grey and furious downpour, consumed by the thrill of thunder clapping above with the lightning showing her path. It could spike a surge of fear, at times, or force a feverous cold on her and she wouldn't care. Not one little bit.

 

To put it simply, Rey Niima _loved_ October. To see the world around her shed its growth, crumbling under the ever-changing weather as autumn willed. The allure to see shades of mustard and auburn blended together, hiding the vibrant green that had once been and painting the city anew. It was pure mother-nature magic. A sight she'd never expected to experience only to have the pleasure and privilege of seeing it each day with all four seasons.

Come Winter, she would happily play in the snow, even if the chilling bite was a little too much for her thick, hot-blooded skin. When Spring sprung up months later, she would sit in her chair and watch the spindly branches bloom to life. And with Summer bringing the pulsating heat after green had retaken city, Rey would spend her days in the ocean, even _if_ she weren't the strongest of swimmers.

In Chandrila, she truly had it all.

 

Once, all she had known was heat and sand and loneliness. Now, with so _much_ to live for, how could she not skip under the pelting rain?

 

"Niima, _why?"_

 

Judging by Finn's perplexed expression, thick eyebrows drawn together in a frown, he seemed to be questioning the exact opposite -- that _or_ thinking she was a complete loony with wet, ratty strands framing her wide smile, dripping clothes weighing down her every step.

 

"It was a nice afternoon for a walk." She shrugged, releasing her hold on the heavy door behind her, letting it slam shut while fixing the hood of her green parker jacket. Finn only continued to stare ahead dumbly.

 

"It's been raining." With a roll of her eyes, Rey began to move forward; eyes surveying the stacked chairs she'd _inevitably_ have to put down and set at the tables.

 

"I'm well aware of that, thank--"

 

 _"Don't!"_ Rey halted her step, wide eyes snapping to his panicked expression. "Don't you _dare_ move a single step. You'll just drip and track mud everywhere and then _I'll_ be roped into cleaning your mess up." He muttered this all rather quickly while navigating his way from behind the bar, weaving his way through the tables to stand before her.

Before she could even blink, two arms wrapped around her middle and she was hoisted in the air. Rey couldn't contain the strangled laugh.

 

"Finn." She shrieked, air whooshing around her as he ran with her swiftly. "Put _me_ down, you're being so stupid--"

 

"I _refuse_ to clean these floors before we've even opened."

 

"Stop _running,_ you're going to slip."

 

"Yeah, because you're dripping everywhere. God, I can't _believe_ I'm wetting myself for this."

 

Rey threw back her head and cackled high in the hair, hands gripping his shoulders as they made it safely behind the bar. "You should be used to wetting yourself--"

 

"That was one time. One time and all Poe's fault for all that tequila--"

 

_"What's going on here?"_

 

Finn's arms around her waist tightened that little bit more, the pair stilling at the low rumble that entered the room. All too similar to the rolling waves of thunder, a shock of thrill travelling up her spine at the enticing sound. Neck slowly snapping to the left, hazel met black -- at least, that's how his _eyes_ appeared; as dark as night, potent and opaque.

To her, they spoke of hidden desires; an urge of pure, unadulterated lust as the striking orbs hardened into a stony glare.

 

"Oh, uh… _nothing, sir."_ Finn rushed to set her down on her feet, fumbling under the unwavering gaze of their manager. "We were just, um, well it's kind of a funny story, you see… we--"

 

 _"Were fooling around."_ His voice cut through sharply, a swift few words that left Finn's mouth hanging open with unsaid explanations. "On the clock. When I'm paying you. Is that right Mr. Trooper?"

 

Nothing but water slapping against a tin roof could be heard following his patronizing question, dulled and distant, those oh-so-pretty eyes staring dead-ahead.

 

Finn remained silent. The rain continued its furious downpour outside. Rey shifted on the spot. 

 

"Well, technically, I'm not on the clock." Very slowly, his eyes shifted to her once more -- narrowing in, as if she were a target he intended to aim for. "I've, uh, got five minutes actually. 'Till I start, that is."

 

To her shock, Ben Solo took one giant stride -- _god,_ those legs were long -- forward, scanning her all the way down and back up again. The heat of his gaze was enough to warm her up, despite the soaked clothes. "You're wet." He stated simply. "Why are you wet, Rey?"

 

Another step forward, matching the loud thump within her chest. She raised a brow, head turning to pointedly look out the paned glass doors -- watching the hammering rain beat against the pavement, slapping puddles that rippled at the impact. Slowly, she returned her gaze to him mid-way through yet another step.

 

"She walked." Finn blurted beside her, although Ben made no move to notice him. "Got caught in the rain, and uh, that's why I carried her -- so, um, she didn't drip everywhere or track mud on the floors."

 

Another slow body scan, landing at her feet and the floor beneath her; a steady flow of droplets falling around her, mud scuffed on the tile.

 

"Right." He bit out slowly, a hum straight from his oh-so-wide chest. It took one more step for Rey to realise that he was _quite possibly_ the tallest man she'd ever encountered, their bodies only a single stride away, neck craned to continue their unbreakable gaze. "Do you make a habit out of walking in the rain, miss Niima?"

 

"I don't have a car, sir."

 

"Chandrila has many transportation methods; it's a very big city."

 

"Walking is healthier for the environment."

 

"So is a _bike."_

 

"And would a bike prevent me from getting wet?"

 

To repress the smile at his clenched jaw was _almost_ impossible.

 

"Wear a poncho. Or a raincoat and boots. Or buy a _fucking_ umbrella, for Christ's sake. It's been raining all week, you _should_ be prepared for this if you supposedly walk everywhere." He sighed irritably, gaze finally snapping away as he raked a hand through his hair roughly, allowing Rey to exhale the deep breath she hadn't known to be holding.

With his eyes shut tight, one incredibly large hand pinching the bridge of his prominent nose, he was undoubtedly trying to regain what little composure he possessed.

Rey took the sudden silence to study the impressive profile her manager offered.

 

He truly was so very tall and large, it was the first feature that demanded attention accentuated by the clothes he wore. His black wool-knit sweater moulded to each distinct muscle, those hipster jeans he seemed to like best clinging to strong, thick thighs, brown dress shoes polished to shine when the light hit them _just_ right and _dear God,_ his feet were huge.

The second thing to take in was his hair, black and much more healthier than her own lifeless mop, curling at the ends to his chin; framing the handsome mismatched elements to his porcelain-pale face -- unconventionally good-looking, some would say. Rey would just say 'sex on long, long, _long_ legs'.

So yeah, he was one incredibly attractive asshole with eyes that could send a rush of heat and dull throb between her legs. She was only _human,_ after all.

 

"Take off your shoes."

 

But goddamn did she love to despise him.

 

"Excuse me?" 

 

"Your shoes. Get them off before you trail more muck on _my_ floors." He huffed, missing her scathing sneer at his apparent 'ownership' on the bar she'd been working in long before he came. "Since I can't send you home as we're _already_ understaffed, we'll need to find you a change of clothes." He tapped his foot, heightening his glare. "Shoes. Off. _Now."_

 

With a returning sneer of her own to match the ferocity of his stare, Rey began to shuck off her shoes; lifting one leg, leaning forward to rip at the laces and tug them free.

With a satisfied nod, he turned on his heel and began to walk away -- the small motion of a two oh-so-long fingers giving indication that she was to follow.

She met Finn's grimacing look, sharing a similar dark thought about Ben Solo without uttering a single word before turning to do as he bid.

 

Hot on his heels, Rey trailed behind through the tables, turning down a hallway to pass the kitchen and restroom -- mind in a whirl as she glared at his broad-shouldered form, totally _not_ wondering how he'd look if one were to remove his sweater.

 

"Where exactly will you find a spare set of clothes?" She questioned quickly -- anything to get her mind away from that image. "I can just dry it a little. You know, wring it out in the bathroom. I've done it plenty times before and Han never seemed to--"

 

"You've done this before?" He drawled out, tossing a questioning look over his shoulder. He scoffed quietly. "Why am I even surprised with you."

 

"What's that supposed to mean, exactly?" Her tone prickly and defensive, as always when interacting with Ben Solo.

 

"It means that you have no respect for appearances. And neither does my father, apparently."

 

"You should be grateful. He gave you a job--"

 

"I had a job--"

 

"I heard you quit." They halted once reaching the door to his office, Rey grinning when watching his clenched fist shakily release to wrench open his office door. "Quitting usually leads to unemployment. And knowing you, with your severe lack of social skills or, you know, ability to actually be nice, I'm sure finding a job was quite the struggle."

 

Standing beside the open door, his heady gaze found hers once more. "Being nice isn't required as an attorney. Quite the opposite, actually."

 

"And yet here you are, managing your parents' bar while they're off on some trip around the country. Whatever _is_ required, it's clear you don't have it."

 

She breezed through the doorway, not daring a glance in his direction, hearing him follow behind shortly by the sound of the door slamming shut.

 

"You do love to talk, don't you?"

 

Shifting on her feet, she turned to retort some scathing remark only to stop short at the sudden close proximity. Warmth rolled off his toned body in waves, earning a small shiver from Rey shrouded in her damp clothes.

She glanced up slowly, lips parted in wonder while regarding his eyes, rendered silent to contradict his very statement.

 

As it happened to be, his eyes were not a dark charcoal shade; a deep rich brown in truth, golden flecks speckled within. The colour revelation did nothing to diminish the strength however -- looking into his widening pupils in the dim light still whispered of sinful desires that had her clamping her thighs together.

 

"Or maybe you just bring it out of me."

 

His soft lips parted at her slow retort, no bark or bite to respond to. His chest heaved a long exhale and she could only watch the rise and fall with curiosity.

 

"I have a spare shirt you can wear." The words left his lips in a hushed manner, eyes softening as they maintained her gaze. "You're small enough, it could serve as a dress--"

 

"I'm _not_ small." She cut in swiftly, standing on the tips of her toes as if to prove a point, only managing to earn a smirk from those oh-so-plush pink lips. Teasingly so, Ben cocked his head, looking down at her. "You're just freakishly big." His eyes glimmered. "And I'm not wearing whatever shitty indie band-shirt you've got hiding as a dress. You're not _that_ big."

 

He hummed aloud, lips twitching once more. "I'm not asking you, sweetheart, I'm commanding." Her eyes narrowed in. "And it's not a band shirt. Though, if it'd make you feel more…comfortable, you can stay behind the bar tonight. Rose can order take and waitress alongside Jessika."

 

"Or I could just… stay in my work clothes--"

 

"And get sick." She huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "You're wearing the shirt, Niima; don't walk in the rain if you care so much. So no more protesting -- I'm not in the mood to argue." And with his terse words said, Ben moved -- brushing past her shoulder, striding to the chair at his desk.

 

Frowning, Rey watched him take a seat, ducking down to ruffle through a plastic bag. The sound rang through the office, a scowl spreading across her face. She turned to take in the surroundings; Han's décor, so nothing flash of course.

Plain white walls, hardwood floors with a beige ratted rug. A shelf shoved in the corner, displaying years of memories and moments of his bar -- the _Millennium Falcon_ on its way to exceed the name given. And lastly, a photo of himself and his wife Leia hung above the desk.

There were no photos of Ben.

 

"Here."

 

Rey snapped back just in time to catch the flying fabric.

 

"Thanks." She muttered dryly, clenching the large shirt in hand before unravelling it out. The design made her gape.

 

"Is this a _Porg?_ On a broomstick? A _Porg wizard --_ what are you, five?"

 

"If you must know, it's for Halloween." Ben's hands grappled at paper on the desk, reaching for a pen to do who knows what for the bar. "For when the kids come knocking. I need to make a half-decent attempt at dressing up and I saw that earlier today and just… bought it on a whim. It's festive -- might make them laugh."

 

Rey opened her mouth then closed it once more, waiting for him to confess it as a joke. But no words came and he just continued to rustle through a draw of his desk, pulling out a calculator -- completely unphased by her stunned state.

 

"Oh, and, you're staying late tonight. Snap's flight got delayed earlier and he can't come in to close. I tried to cover it, truly but… you'll have to do."

 

Rey laughed in disbelief. Ben Solo really was a brilliant mood changer. "You know, it's _supposed_ to be a question and not a demand. Seeing as I wasn't scheduled to close."

 

"I'm a demanding man."

 

"And I could have plans."

 

"Plans after ten?" He looked up from the papers on his desk, eyes thinning into slits once reaching her face. "I was certain you didn't have a boyfriend."

 

"I _don't."_ Rey snapped. "That was just hypothetical to point out how _awful_ at communicating you are -- _how_ exactly does having plans after ten make you think that?"

 

"That'll be all, miss Niima." He waved her off.

 

"You're really just ignoring me--"

 

"Go ahead and change, please. I have work to do, as do you -- we open in twenty." Rey stuttered. "And shut the door on the way out."

 

Rey pursed her lips, huffing after his head dropped back to his work.

With the shirt still in hand, she twirled on the spot.

She didn’t bother to close the door.

 

**\- o -**

 

Not a second after Han Solo's retirement announcement, along with his plans to take on the road and travel the country with his wife, Rey _knew_ it'd lead to bad things.

 

_"Nice shirt."_

 

Drowning in Ben Solo's to-be Halloween shirt definitely proved that gut feeling. On instinct, Rey tugged the fabric down her thighs and repressed a scowl.

"Thanks. What are you after tonight?"

And so the cycle repeated.

 

Finn had nearly coughed up a lung laughing upon seeing her freshly changed; hair pinned from her face into three buns, barefoot in wet soggy socks ( _definitely_ a work health and safety issue) with a permanent frown attached to her face. And of course, to complete the _dazzling_ look, the t-shirt/dress with the fucking Porg witch on front.

 

Luckily for her, the night was busy it was easy to forget her humiliation -- so busy that _Solo_ was forced from his hermit cave to help out at the bar, the two dancing around each other to bounce at the signal of a wave; smile _always_ stretched upon his lips when their eyes met, bodies brushing against each other to slip past.

But time blessedly went fast. Even with her expected to stay back, the minutes went by quickly and the constant flow of patrons left no room for Ben to gloat at her appearance.

Though perhaps the strangest of things was how _well_ they worked together with little to no communication.

 

Together, they got through the rush as swiftly as possible; making it through the night alive, ears still ringing from the live band's set minutes after the last patron walked out the door.

As one, they sighed in relief, sharing a curious look before moving on to their respected jobs.

 

Ben took the draws from the till, retreating to his office to count them up while Rey got busy cleaning and stacking the chairs.

Occasionally, the clanking sound from the kitchen would drift into the bar. Other than that, it was just Rey -- left alone with her contemplating thoughts.

 

"Thank you." Startled, Rey peeked her head around the chair -- arms raised to place it high on the table. Ben Solo stood in the opening of the narrow hallway, leant against the wall so casually, glasses perched on his nose. He was a walking autumn aesthetic, in truth -- perhaps that's what made him so… _interesting_ to Rey. "For staying back." He cleared his throat before continuing, her arms dropping to her side as he stalked his way over. "I, um… you'll be paid for overtime, of course it's just -- yeah, I mean, I should have thanked you. Or asked rather than, um, demanding it."

 

 _"Oh."_ it was all she could muster.

 

"Yeah, I never really -- well, back at the firm, there wasn't really a considerate nature."

 

"Nice isn't a requirement for attorneys." Rey echoed, turning to stack the last chair.

 

"Yeah. Exactly." A minute of silence passed, Ben watching as she moved about.

 

"This is weird."

 

"Sorry?"

 

"You being… you're weird."

 

" _Thanks."_

 

"I mean, you never…talk and when you do it's usually something rude and now you're just being--"

 

"Nice?"

 

"Awkward." They spoke as one, eyes turning to meet with blank faces. "But… that too."

 

He laughed softly; a deep sound that reverberated through her chest. "Nice save." He mumbled softly, tilting his head to take in her appearance. "You look good in--"

 

"Don't start."

 

"No, I mean it -- you look good in my shirt."

 

"A-huh." She nodded, rolling her eyes. "Do you know _how many_ arseholes commented on this stupid Porg t-shit; they _made noises_ and I had to serve them more alcohol with a giant smile." She huffed. "It's just… well, it adds more fuel to the fire, you know. Makes me hate Halloween that _little_ bit more--"

 

"Wait, wait, wait -- _what?"_

 

"What?"

 

"You _hate_ Halloween?" His eyes were wide and all-too serious. She had to suppress a giggle just to take his question seriously. "I mean, I don't hate it -- not _really._ I just don't get it. I do hate this shirt though--"

 

"What's not to get?"

 

Rey raised a brow. "I don't know, all of it I guess. And I have no desire to understand it because, you know, I'm an adult and… there's just better things October has to offer Like that fresh smell that just descends upon the city. And the gorgeous colours that transition with each new day. Things with actual substance, you know." Rey shook her head, looking away from his intense eyes -- who'd have thought Ben Solo actually enjoyed _anything_.

 

With a clenched jaw, he shook his head. "I can't believe -- _Halloween_ is quite possibly the greatest holiday--"

 

"It's not a holiday--"

 

"--and it shocks me to know you don't celebrate. What about trick or treating? Or--or that vibe that just… exists? The decorations, the costumes, the candy I just… I don't understand."

 

"I, um…" Rey trailed off, shrugging off a wave of memories she'd rather not visit. "We just never celebrated it. Never grew up with it, never cared."

 

"Not once? You never got curious or felt like you were missing out?"

 

A scowl twisted at her mouth. She'd missed out on a whole lot more important things than Halloween as a child.

 

" _Never."_

 

She watched his hands twitch with fascination, eyes roaming the walls as if deep in thought.

 

"How are you getting home?"

 

"I, um… was going to walk--"

 

"Not anymore. I can drive you."

 

Rey rolled her eyes, watching Ben Solo turn and beckoning her to follow for the second time that night. "You're demanding again."

 

"For your own good. We've got plans to discuss."

 

"Plans?" Rey scoffed. "What _plans_ would I need or want to make with you."

 

Brown, golden-flecked eyes met hazel in a deadly-serious stare. Repressing another giggle, Rey held his gaze.

  
"Everyone should experience Halloween at least once. The proper way -- costumes and candy. Scary movies and horror legends." He said slowly, enunciating each word perfectly. "I'm going to show you _all_ of that. And then we'll see who 'hates' Halloween."

 

Rey Niima let out a long internal sigh while he paced quickly to the office. Of course _Ben Solo_ would ruin her autumn night walk for something as silly as Halloween.


End file.
